


The Gentle Sin is This

by MagicMarker



Series: Figrid Drabbles and One-Shots [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, idk it's really short there's not much to say tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMarker/pseuds/MagicMarker
Summary: If I profane with my unworthiest handThis holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready standTo smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 5





	The Gentle Sin is This

In the quiet softness of the firelight, the only sound Sigrid hears is the rasp of Fíli’s palms catching on the silk of her gown as he runs his hands down her arms. He snatches them back to his chest as shame, not the warmth of the hearth, colors his face. “I’m sorry, I–”

Sigrid looks down to her dress. Small pills and runs blossom up where his rough hands have touched her. “Oh,” she says softly. This is the finest dress she has ever owned by far, a gift from a suitor she didn’t choose. She reaches out and takes his right hand in hers, turns his palm up to the sky. Her thumb brushes across the rough pads below his fingers, on the heel of his hand, and he huffs out a low breath.

“Fifty years in a forge will do that to you,” he mumbles. The apples of his cheeks glow bright red behind his beard. “I shouldn’t… You don’t want–”

“But I do,” Sigrid says. “There’s no shame in having worked for a living. I know that… maybe more than anyone else. I turned down dozens of soft-handed gentlemen, Fíli.”

“I’ll ruin–”

“It’s just a dress,” she replies, and brings his hand up to her cheek. She takes a step forward, lowers her forehead to his. “But if it will make you feel better, I can take it off instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the summary is almost as long as the fic itself lol. Hope you enjoyed reading anyway! Let me know via kudos or comments, or come find me [here on tumblr](http://cersei-the-truth-bombardier.tumblr.com/post/162283076199/you-know-that-scene-in-pirates-of-the-caribbean). Thanks so much!


End file.
